


Comfort for the Lonely

by TurboNerdQueen



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-13
Updated: 2014-05-13
Packaged: 2018-01-24 16:09:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1611275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TurboNerdQueen/pseuds/TurboNerdQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'He may not have been a father in his lifetime, but he could try to fill those shoes if not just for a moment.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comfort for the Lonely

"Miss Sato?"

She stood at his doorway, obviously distressed and frightened, her eyes wide and watery. The equalist stood and began to make his way to her when she lunged forward, taking the older man by surprise and throwing herself into his chest, her arms wrapping around him in a tight hug. He froze, face one of shock behind his mask until he heard a soft sniffle from below, her body trembling violently against his own.

"Miss Sato, is everything alright?" He asked again with more urgency. Had she been injured? She hiccuped on a sob before looking up at him, her makeup beginning to run.

"I..I had… I had a bad dream." She said, the confession both shameful to her as it was relieving. As soon as those words left her painted lips she collapsed in a fit of tears. Amon sighed, patting her back soothingly.

"Miss Sato, it was but a dream. They can not harm you—"

"But my mom… I saw her…"

He arched a brow, having recalled that the late wife of Hiroshi's suffered an ill fate to the hands of a firebender. He went to ask her why she chose to come to him instead of her father, but never got the chance.

"Dad… dad's working all the time and he's angry… and if I bring up mom he's going to get angrier and I c-can't… I can't see that. I miss my dad. I miss my mom." She sobbed, burying her face in his chest. Amon frowned, his heart going out to the young girl. It was a shame to see her father become so obsessed with the revolution, no matter how greatly he aided the cause. The equalist wrapped her in an embrace, bringing her closer to him and resting his chin on her head. No matter how brave she appeared, this girl still needed a father who seemingly wanted nothing to do with her himself.

"There there, Asami. Everything will be alright." He whispered softly, combing his fingers through her loose locks. He may not have been a father in his lifetime, but he could try to fill those shoes if not just for a moment.


End file.
